S1E2 "Liability"
Synopsis Clark meets a photographer at the Planet by the name of Jimmy Olsen. Jimmy and Lois regularly work together as a photog reporter duo, and he starts forming a bond of friendship with Jimmy. Lois starts to see a good man in Clark, seeing a sort of drive to help others that she sees not too often in people. Lois then gets an assignment from Perry to go investigate a supposed mob dealing in a dockyard in the south end of Metropolis. As she goes there to investigate, she is discovered by the owners of the dockyard, who take her hostage. They go on to make ransoms for her return, knowing that the Daily Planet would want their star reporter back as soon as possible. When news of this reaches the Planet, everything is thrown in a flurry, people are frantically running around trying to get a grasp of the situation. Clark hears of this and rushes out, trying to locate Lois in the city. He searches around all the dockyards to see which one she is at, but turns up empty. At his last stop, he notices that there are people taking refuge inside, and he is sure that this is the location Lois is held. He flies in and beats down all the men inside, freeing Lois. She exclaims how thankful she is to him and he simply says how he doesn’t need the thanks, he’s just doing it to be a good citizen. He then flies her off back to the Planet where he leaves her. It is revealed that cameras were placed in the warehouse, as the “mob” who kidnapped Lois were hired by Lex Luthor to draw Superman out. He uses this information to start formulating a plan, studying his tactics in order to devise the perfect battle plan to kill Superman once and for all. He tasks Mercy with learning more about Lois, cause he feels that Superman acted a bit more aggressive when he was taking down that group of men. She gets started on her research, as she learns that she has been writing stories about Superman more recently. She goes back to Lex with this information and he reads it over. He thinks that because she is giving him good press, that he will do anything to keep getting it, and that drives him to save her. He then figures out the perfect plan. Back in the Planet, Lois is writing the story about how Superman saved her from her captors, and how generous he was to her, when Clark comes over and asks her questions about the event. She explains to him how while it was scary, it won’t deter her from continuing further with any of these investigations. Clark then asks her out to coffee to discuss the case and how he can help. She agrees and they go there for their chat, as they hit it off really well. They figure out that they have a lot of the same life troubles, and that they both try to deal with them in the same way. After talking some more about both themselves and the case, both part ways for the time being. Starring Henry Cavill as Superman Mark Strong as Lex Luthor Olivia Wilde as Lois Lane Kristen Bell as Mercy Graves Sean Connery as Perry White Calum Worthy as Jimmy Olsen Category:Episodes Category:Last Son of Krypton Episodes